


It's So Beautiful When the Girl Smiles

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s05e08 Shutdown, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle a pot?"





	It's So Beautiful When the Girl Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“The evil Republicans, led by Speaker Haffley, tried to shutdown the government and thwart the attempts of our heroes to balance the budget. And with his deputy go-to guy out on a tech foul who knew what they would do next. All non-essential staffers had already been released from duty until further notice.”

“Oh no mommy, then what happened?”

Nancy looked at her watch and then back at her son.

“Uh uh muffin, you're already 15 minutes past bed time.”

“Please. I want to know about the evil Republicans.” His difficulty pronouncing the word made Nancy smile. “I'm not sleepy.”

“Famous last words. We’ll wrap it up tomorrow…the ending will have you on the edge of your seat. I promise.”

“He already is.” Lauren said, coming into the den. “Fitz talked to me all day about the evil Republicans. Didn’t you sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

He kissed Nancy and gave her a big hug before Lauren swept him into his arms.

“Wow, you're a big boy now. It’s getting harder and harder for mummy to carry you around like her little baby.”

“I'm a big boy!” Fitz exclaimed.

“Definitely. Say goodnight to mommy.”

“Goodnight mommy.” He waved.

“Goodnight my darling.” Nancy blew him a kiss and watched him and Lauren go up the stairs. She started to clean up the mess he had left behind…cookie crumbs, milk, Legos, sneakers, books. Who knew a little person could make such a mess? Nancy grabbed her ringing cell phone hoping that national or international crisis would not take her away from her family tonight.

“Nancy McNally.”

“I'm just checking in. It’s not very often you stay home.”

“If anyone deserves a long weekend it’s me Dougie. Lauren just took Fitz to bed.”

“Ah, let the romance begin.” He laughed.

“Not necessarily. I think I really just want to enjoy some peace and quiet. Maybe put in an old movie and get a glass of something strong.”

“Turn the lights out perhaps? Get touchy feely in the dark?”

“Man oh man, someone needs to get some booty. Want me to call Corinne and tell her to put on those panties you like?”

Doug burst into laughter and Nancy loved the sound.

“Who knew such a pretty girl could have such a dirty mind?”

“You started it.” Nancy replied.

“You cannot prove that.”

“Get touchy feely in the dark.”

Doug laughed again.

“Oh I forgot…you like to keep the lights on. See all you can see.”

Now Nancy was laughing.

“I'm willing to bet this was not the conversation you planned on having when you called.” she said.

“I like it though. It was one of those long days; I hate those days.”

“Are you home? You shouldn’t work so late.”

“Isn't that the pot calling the kettle a pot? I'm heading there now; I'm hands free. Just wanted to check on you.”

“I'm enjoying some much needed rest before heading to the Middle east on Wednesday. Are you still coming with us?”

“Yeah. You know, you should be Secretary of State.”

“Stop that. You promised to stop doing that.”

“When?”

“OK, I meant to remind myself to make you promise to stop doing that. Leo asked me to stay on as National Security Advisor and I accepted.”

“Would it surprise you to know there is a large contingent pushing to have you promoted if Santos wins another term?” Doug asked.

“For fuck’s sake, he’s been President for ten months. They never stop, do they? I won't be back for a second term even if Santos is.”

“What?”

“We’ll talk about it on Monday. If Lauren catches me on the phone, I'm cooked.”

“Far be it for me to prevent you getting laid.”

“I love how you can always bring it full circle. Call me tomorrow.”

“You call me.” he countered.

“Yes sir. Goodnight Douglas.”

“Goodnight kid.”

Nancy flipped her phone closed just as Lauren came down the stairs into the den.

“Were you on the phone?” she asked.

“Uh uh.”

“Oh my God, you're lying.” She poked Nancy playfully. “You ought to be ashamed.”

The National Security Advisor grabbed her, giving her a passionate kiss. Lauren sighed.

“Don’t try to distract me.”

“OK.”

Nancy went to walk away but Lauren took hold of her.

“Where do you think you're going Dr. McNally?”

“Well, I was trying not to distract you.”

“A little distraction never hurt anyone.”

Nancy smiled, pulling her close for another kiss. She ran her fingers though Lauren’s hair, across her shoulders, and down her back. Lauren moaned against Nancy’s mouth when she squeezed her ass.

“I'm not sure I kiss you enough.” The National Security Advisor murmured.

“If I say you do, you might stop.”

“We’re in no danger of that. I can't stop.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet.”

“I mean it baby.”

“Well I want you to stop kissing me. I want you to fuck me.”

“And Doug thinks I have a dirty mind.”

“What?”

“Nevermind. Let us get back on topic.”

Nancy kissed her neck; knew she was definitely leaving a love bite there. Lauren didn’t care…there were only errands to run tomorrow. The cashier at Foot Locker and the grocery store checkout girl knew what hickeys were.

“Mmm, get naked.” She whispered.

“Here baby? There are crumbs on the floor.”

Lauren leaned to whisper in Nancy’s ear. If she didn’t hurry, Lauren was going to explode.

“You're quivering.” Nancy replied.

“I want you.”

“I love hearing that.”

As much as Nancy wanted to take her right there, they managed to make it up to the bedroom. It didn’t even matter that she left her cell phone on the coffee table as Lauren undressed. Sweat pants, tee shirt, bra, and panties. She lay across the bed like a buffet; Nancy was suddenly ravenous.

“Come and have a taste Dr. McNally.”

She had that look on her face as Nancy took her into her arms. That look as if she was the sexiest woman on Earth…which she was. She was always so confident when naked.

“I love you.” Lauren said.

“Love you more.”

Nancy’s lips moved across her breasts, tasting her nipples with her tongue. She stroked her skin and loved the noises Lauren made. She spread her thighs for Nancy.

“You want a little more baby?”

“I want a lot more. Gimme.”

Nancy certainly didn’t want to disappoint her. She made love to her slow, her fingers and mouth taking Lauren to unimaginable heights.

“Nancy! Nancy! Oh my God!”

Lauren gripped the sheets with one hand, her breast with the other. Nancy loved to watch her touch herself but things that were more important occupied her attention right now.

“Oh God! Oh God!”

Lauren let out a loud moan, balling her hands into fists as her orgasm bloomed and lingered.

“How did that feel baby?” Nancy asked, taking her earlobe between her lips.

“Fucking amazing. Thank you.”

“You never have to thank me for loving you. It’s my pleasure.”

“You're such a smooth talker.”

“Yeah, I really am.”

Lauren laughed, kissing her. She stroked Nancy’s face and the National Security Advisor smiled.

“Wow that felt so good. Mmm damn.”

“I love you baby. I love your body.”

Lauren was content; she coiled her body around Nancy and sighed.

“Tell me what you want boo boo. I’ll do anything you want.”

“Will you?”

“Oh yes.”

“Then relax and let me hold you. I just want to lie next to you and sleep.”

“That sounds really nice.”

“It does, doesn’t it? Oh shit, my cell phone is downstairs.”

“Just leave it.”

Lauren stopped her from getting out of bed.

“Baby.” It was a slight whine that Lauren found incredibly endearing.

“You will be fine. You have your pager and the house phone…you're staying right here with me.”

They kissed and Nancy snuggled under the comforter. Lauren held her tight.

“Goodnight boo boo.”

“Goodnight. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Are you sure I can't just run and get the phone….I’ll be gone three minutes tops.”

“Don’t move Nancy.” Lauren stroked her cheek. “You're incorrigible. I can entertain you much more than some old cell phone.”

“Oh yes you can, and I will find out all about that tomorrow morning before our precious child comes in demanding cereal.”

***


End file.
